everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Grizelda Spoils
Grizelda Spoils is the daughter of the Shallow Princess from the story King Thrushbeard/ King Grizzlebeard. She was created by pixiesera on deviantart. Character Personality Grizelda is a shallow and spoiled brat who has had everything handed to her her whole life. She thinks she is better than everyone and will not hesitate to let you know that. She looks down on most of the other students and will make fun of them or talk bad about them to others. Grizelda is a pro at coming up with hurtful nicknames and praises herself for it. She hangs out exclusively with the Royals because she believes that they are more worthy to hang out with her than anyone who isn’t royalty. Though she does have friends she will still talk bad about them behind their backs. She keeps most of her friends around for company and to up her social status. Grizelda is very picky and demanding and will throw a fit if she doesn’t get what she wants. Appearance Grizelda has pale skin and light brown eyes. She has brown hair that is cut short. She is 5 ft 5 in tall. Fairy Tale Grizelda’s story is King Thrushbeard. A version of it can be found here. Grizelda’s mother is the princess of the story who is very shallow and mean. In the tale of King Thrushbeard the princess doesn't think any of her suitors are worthy of her and constantly is rude to them. As punishment for her behavior her father forces her to marry a poor musician and she must learn the value of hard work and to be humble. It's a difficult challenge for her but in the end she realizes the error in her old ways and apologizes to her husband for her behavior, who just so happens to be one of the kings that she previously made fun of in disguise. After learning her lesson she gets her happily ever after with the king. This happily ever after is all that Grizelda is concerned about. She's so full of herself that she's convinced that she won't have any trouble "learning her lesson", and as long as she gets that happily ever after she'll be fine. Relationships Family Grizelda has been spoiled by her family since she was born. Her mother gives her anything she wants and treats her like a princess. Grizelda expects everyone to treat her like a princess and will get very upset if they don’t. Friends Grizelda is friends with Emma Chanter and Penelope A. Pea. She is also friends with other Royals. Her roommate is Maya Daring. Pet Grizelda has a pet Persian cat named Mrs. Sparkles. She is just as spoiled and picky as Grizelda and hates everyone except her owner. Romance Grizelda is not romantically interested in anyone at school. She thinks that none of the boys in school are good enough for her and will contently wait for the prince that is worthy of her. Outfits Basic Grizelda wears a strapless, purple satin dress with an open corset back and matching gloves. She has sparkling grey tights and purple strappy shoes with clear heels. Her dress and shoes are adorned with diamonds. She wears a diamond bracelet, necklace, and circlet on her head. Legacy Day TBA Quotes *“What the fable?!” *“I always get what I want.” *“You think you’re better than me? Haha! That’s cute.” Notes *Grizelda is a Royal *She is spoiled and shallow and thinks she is better than everyone. *In the King Thrushbeard story the princess is shallow and doesn't understand the value of hard work. She must learn to be humble and take care of herself before she can get her happily ever after. Grizelda doesn't realize the struggle she will have to endure and is only concerned about getting her happily ever after. Gallery Grizelda.png|Grizelda's basic outfit Grizelda card.png Category:Royals Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Sera's OCs Category:Princesses Category:King Thrushbeard